zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire God:Chapter 1
The Beginning Recently, after the death of Shadius, Death Mountain started to cool down and freeze over. This angered the Fire God, who inhabited Death Mountain. He shot out of Death Mountain, full of fury, and after realizing no one seemed to care, was angered even more. he set off to make a plan to turn Hyrule into a place of fire and lava as punishment to the inhabitants for not caring about what happened. "Link, you might want to see this..." "Wha?" Link got out of bed and looked out his window. There was a wild fire in the Lost Woods. Skull kids and Kokiri fled from the Lost Woods screaming. The fire spread quickly. "One sec." Link ran to the wildfire, and screeched several words in an unknown language. Water began to pour from the sky, putting out the wildfire. Link walked up to Mido, who was cowering behind a tree. "Ummm...I wasn't cowering, I was.....ummmm....trying to remember the rain spell! Yeah, that's it!" -_O..."Skull kid, Tatl, Tael, Navi, come on, lets see what was going on..." Link, Skull kid, Tatl, Tael, and Navi left Kokiri Forest and went to the Temple of Time. ::::::Temple of Time/Lon Lon Ranch/Ordon "Ah, hello guys. We have bad news, Kokiri Forest-" "Was on fire. We know, but I prevented it from burning the entire forest. What's going on?" "We are not so sure yet. After Death Mountain froze over, all of a sudden, the ice was shattered, and a few minutes after that, Kokiri Forest almost burns down." Link and Skull kid bowed, and left. They decided to go to Kakariko Village to check on it, but as they are about to enter, they see smoke coming from Lon Lon Ranch. "MAKE THEM GO AWAY!!! DADDY!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!" Malon was cowering on the top of a bunk bed, screaming, as Lizalfos-like beasts covered in flames kept trying to get to her. One of them jumps and grabs her hair, and tries to pull her down. Link bursts through the door, knocking one of the burning lizards unconscious. Link unsheathes Overhacker, and lunges at the one pulling Malon. He impales the beast through the mouth, and it screams before exploding into flames, which disappear. Malon had already been pulled too far over the edge, and falls, but Link catches her. "Are you all right?" "Yes, thank you!"*hugs Link* Link lets Malon get on her feet, and she reaches into her pocket. "I think you might need this." Malon holds out a bag, and tells Link not to use it until he finds out what it does. Link thanks Malon, and walks out the door to see Skull kid sitting down, surrounded by burning bones, eating some fried meat from the Lizard-like creatures. "What were those things? Should we ask Rauru about this?" "I'm right here." "Kaepora Gabora?" "I saw what happened. This could only mean one thing: The Fire God is what caused this. He must be angry to see that nobody seemed to have cared about Death Mountain freezing over." "Well...Wouldn't you if no one cared about your home being frozen over?" Tael rudely interrupted. After a long conversation, Link played the song Zelda taught him, which warped him and his friends forward in time, and they ended up in Ordon. Leank is seen grooming Epona. Shade Link is sitting in a pile of grass, looking impatient. "Leank, we need you again." "Not yet. I need to groom Epona and heal this cut in her leg, or I will wake up in Ilia's stomach. She got this cut because some Skeletal creature covered in flames attacked her when she tried to chase it away from her hay." "Alright, we will leave a portal, but please come to Kakariko Village once you finish. This is urgent." "If it's worse than getting a lecture from Illia, then I will be there." Short, but good. Click here for Chapter 2